I want you
by IrisWrites
Summary: Canada and Prussia have been dating for months now and now that they finally have some time alone, Prussia starts to make his move. Will their first time together be a success or a bust? It isn't rated M for nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! So yes, a prucan fanfic I made out of nowhere and yes it will contain smut and boy on boy so you've been warned! This is my first time writing a smutty fanfic so please excuse me ^^; All Hetalia character belongs to himaruya-sensei~

**Part 1:**

I edged in next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist as i let my other hand play through his soft, golden locks. He was so cute, my little pet. As i plant a soft kiss onto his neck, he breathe in a sharply, becoming rigid in my arms.  
>"p-please stop that," he muttered softly, shivering slightly as i bit the shell of his ears. i frowned, "why birdie? aren't we going out?"<br>"i-i know gilbert….but i don't think i'm ready for it yet," he told me, giving me a small smile.  
>"But it's been 4 months Mattie, I can't hold on much longer," I whined to him, tightening my grip on him.<br>"Can you hold on a little bit...longer? I just don't want to screw up our first time together," he told me as a bright red blushed brush across his pale skin.  
>"Are you really worry about that Mattie? I should be the one worrying about that, not you silly," I said, playfully taping his nose.<br>"I-I'm not joking Gil! I mean it! What if I hurt you...when i enter you?" he asked softly, adorably puffing up his cheeks. I blinked, my mind slowly clicking together what he was saying, "Whatddya talking about Mattie? You aren't serious are you? You can't top the awesome me!"  
>"O-oh yeah? Watch me!" he said as he suddenly pushed me onto the bed. I was caught by surprised and let myself fall, landing on my elbows as I leaned up to face him.<br>"Woah, you're getting brave all of a sudden." He ignored my comment and started to slowly unbutton my shirt, latching himself onto my neck as he sucked and licked at my collarbone. The feel of his warm, hot tongue against my deprived skin easily made me hard. "I thought you said you wanted to wait," I said smirking, resting one arm on his back as I drew senseless circles on it.  
>"I thought you said you were going to top," he said back in a soft, husky voice. Oh god, could he turn me on any further? Though I still didn't like the idea of being bottom to him, I thought I would let him have some fun before I turned the table on him.<br>He continued his work, steadily trailing his lips down my front. He stopped at each nipple, taking his time to bite and tease each hardened bud. I let out a low moan as the small sparks of pain ran themselves through me, ending at the place that was threatening to burst out of its hold any minute now. He was working his mouth like an expert, making me wonder if he's done this with any other nation before. Aw fuck it, I'm not going to worry my awesome self with that idea.  
>He slid one of his hand down to my pants, slowly rubbing the bulge that wanted to be released from its cage.<br>"Y-you're already so h-hard Gil," he grasped as he continues to palm me. I let out a low groan, a growl starting to form in the back of my throat since he was going so painstakingly slow.  
>"And it's all because of you mein lammchen," I told him, grinning as he blushed again. I pulled him up so that our lips could meet, his soft, smooth lips smashed against mine as our tongues dance with each other. It was wet, sloppy, but hot and awesome nonetheless. Our teeth clatter against each other. I sucked at his bottom lip, enjoying the feel of it between mine. They were so succulent.<br>But we couldn't kiss forever so we had to pull apart for air. Our breathes came out ragged, panting as we move to touch each other fiercely. If only clothing wasn't such a problem. I swear one day I'm going to get him walking around the house with only an apron on.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

"You're an awesome kisser Mattie," I said, grinning at the blush that sprayed across his face, his eyes reflecting the look in mine, lust.

I pressed my hard on to his hand, encouraging him to touch it more. He didn't need another encouragement before giving my bulge several squeezes. He ran his dainty little fingers up and down the little hill, sending little tingling feelings throughout me. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back the urge to flip our positions over and rip his clothes off and ravage him. Mein gott how much I would love that.

He gave me a small smirk at the reaction he got out of me, shimmying downward as he took the cloth member into his mouth. sucking softly and nudging here and there with that precious tongue of his. He had me panting, which was unawesome since I was the one that was suppose to do that to him instead, but I didn't mind it that much.

"You like to tease Birdie?" I asked him in a husky voice, making him giggle a bit.  
>"Do you like to be teased Gil?" he asked me, crawling up again to plant another kiss on my lips as he undid the zipper, slipping his hand inside.<br>"Tch, I don't mind if it's you Mattie," I told him, causing him to blush again. I let him take my 5 meters into his hand as he stroke it. He started to pump me, adding in the right pressure and squeeze that would make me so much harder.  
>I let out a small moan, sucking on his bottoms lips as I slowly reversed our position so that he was on the bottom of me.<br>"W-wait Gil, this isn't fair," he protested, pouting as I spread his leg open.  
>"I let you have your fun didn't I?" I asked, grinning at him as I slipped his pants off, palming his cock.<br>"Looks like you're in quite the situation Birdie," I cooed to him as I rubbed my thumb at the tip, letting the precum cover my fingers. It was so cute, his flushed face, lustful moans, and desperate cries for me to enter him already. I fondled his balls, teasing the base as I did so.  
>"G-Gil..stop it...I-I can't..." he cried, wrapping his legs around my waist.<br>"So impatient Mattie, but soon," I told him. I busied my mouth with his nipples, swirling my tongue around each as I bite down gently on them. The harden nubs perking up to meet my tongue.  
>"G-Gil..." he whined out to me in between pants as he moved his body closer to me.<br>"You're in the mood now aren't you?"  
>"Sh-shut up..." he said weakly. He braced himself as I position the fingers before his twitching, wet hole. I pushed in with one finger, feeling the tight, warm inside clamp over them as he let out a small cry.<br>"You okay Birdie?" I asked, making sure I wasn't hurting him too much. He nodded slightly, motioning for me to continue. I started to thrust inside of him, adding a second one to it. I could hear his muffle cry.  
>"It won't hurt that much soon Mattie," I reassured him. He nodded and gave me a small smile, reaching up to bring me down so I could kiss him again. He held on tightly to me as I thrust my fingers, pressing one place to another inside the walls to find that small bundle of nerves that I needed. Finally, I felt a small bump hit my fingers, causing him to cry out loud. Perfect, I scissored my fingers, stretching it as much as I can.<br>"T-there Gil...f-feels...ah...good..." he moaned into my ear. God I want to be inside of him already.  
>I pulled my fingers out, causing him to whimper from the lost of them.<br>"Are you ready for my awesome 5 meters?"  
>"Y-yeah...hurry," he begged me. I smirked at how lustful he's become as I inch in, holding onto his hips tightly. He let out a cry of surprised as I filled him in all the way, trembling hands holding on tightly to my shoulders. It felt so good inside of him, feeling his hot wall surround my member and squeezing and holding on to it tightly. I felt like I was in heaven, holding back the urge to fuck him senseless now.<br>"Sh, sh, it's alright birdie, tell me when it's okay to move alright?" I told him, kissing his forehead gently as I brushed the damp bangs from his face. He gave me a smile and nodded, wiggling around underneath me to adjust himself. I took that as a yes and started to move at a slow tempo, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back into him, angling at that special spot i've found.  
>"Ahh...ah...mn..ha...ah..s-so good..." he moaned, moving his body along with my thrust. I started to hump his harder and faster, loving the friction that was happening and the feel of that tight body around him. I reached for his cock, pumping it in rhythm with my thrust. Both of our moans filled the air, our own little background music.<br>"C-coming...ah..coming..OH!" he cried out as he came all over out stomachs, letting out a final cry as his seed spilled out. I ram into him a few more times before his inside massage my cock to its orgasm. I came inside of him, filling him to the brim with my essence. Finally, when I was finish riding out my orgasm, I pulled out of him, pulling him next to me as I cuddle him. Cuddling is awesome too yah know.  
>"That was..." he trailed off.<br>"Awesome," I finished for him, holding him close as I plan small kisses onto his cheeks.  
>"I love you Gil," he told me before succumbing to sleep with an angelic smile on his face.<br>"Ich liebe dich auch," I told him before going to sleep myself. I guess we'll clean our mess when we wake up.

N/A:

Alright, so happy really late valentine's day guys! Yeah...so late. Um, this is also a gift to my friend gloria for her birthday! Yeah, it's awesome! Okay, so I really don't know if this was a good sex scene or not, I think I just failed cause it is so short. god, it probably doesn't even make sense. anyways, hope you guys like it and please review if you can, thank you!


End file.
